


关于性、性别和索多玛最后的日子

by Scheissemann



Series: 索多玛 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, No Sex, No Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: 根据人类的普遍认知，天使没有性别。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 索多玛 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833556
Kudos: 4





	关于性、性别和索多玛最后的日子

根据人类的普遍认知，天使没有性别。  
人类常常在很多事情上犯错，还有很多事情连对和错都搞不清楚。但是在这件事上，难以置信地，他们完全正确。没人，包括上面、下面还有中间，知道他们究竟为什么会异常精准地获知这个不应该属于人间的知识，但任何一方都并不热衷于探究其中的原因。  
假如你对人类足够了解，或者至少在人类身边呆了足够久的时间，那么你必然会得出这样的结论:人类的认知比不可言说本身还要更加不可言说。  
对于一些事情，哪怕把真理的大路提前铲平，铺好沥青，每隔五米竖上一个明白得不能再明白的指示牌，再动用一些手段封死所有的岔道，如果打开广播，还会发现所有波段都在以前所未有的良好信号循环放送“勇往直前”“闭眼向前冲”“坚持到底就是胜利”等金曲合集，当人类开着他们求索的四缸小轿车在这条道路上按照计划平顺地行驶了一段距离之后，他们往往还是会毫无征兆地突然转弯，冲出规划好的路径，坚定地驶向未知的无尽旷野。  
而另外一些事情则恰恰相反。就像每一代家长都曾经经历过的那些无力的时刻，无论在道路上放置怎样的阻碍，甚至从根本上直接取消道路的存在，再加上无数的劝阻、说教、引导或者逼迫，他们最终还是能到达你不想让他们到达的地方，哪怕这个地方甚至连你自己都不知道该怎么去，或者根本就不知道还有这么一个地方存在。  
这里面没有任何来自天堂或者地狱的干涉。因为双方都知道，一切形式的努力最终都会以失败告终，其中一部分是由于敌人反向的作用而被抵消，但更大一部分则是纯粹地打了水漂。久而久之，他们已经习惯了袖手旁观，等待着人类最终选定在某个地方泊车，或者突然地彻底熄火。  
回到我们最初的话题上。天使没有性别，这是已经确定的事实。如果将这个概念进一步细化，那么它意味着，天使既不会有第二性征，更没有拥有生殖器官的必要。假如天堂有公共浴室——事实上的确有，就在乐队休息室隔壁的角落里。但是比起最初被赋予的功能，它更多地被一些不安分的天使当作交流思想或者说质疑上帝的秘密集会场所，并且最终以那里为起点衍生出了一场以大批天使的堕落为结局的叛乱。自那之后，几乎就没有天使还记得天堂里曾经有过那样的设施了。因此，对任何天使发出前文的设问都是徒劳的。但幸运的是，地狱依然保留着这方面的记忆，以及在极端缺水的下界时常盥洗的习惯。假如他们愿意回答，他们有很大几率会提供以下三个信息:第一，天堂的浴室里只有一个很大的房间，甚至连更衣室都没有。第二，脱下衣服之后，所有天使的胴体看起来都像是个“肯娃娃”。第三，加百列的屁股上有一颗带毛的痣。  
当然，恶魔会说谎。  
但是，就算你选择了相信，你也会发现事实距此依然还有一段距离:在最近的几千年里，每当一位天使在人类面前显现的时候，人们往往都能够对他或她的性别做出一个相对肯定的判断。这里面其实并不存在矛盾:很简单，你不能要求天平永远保持绝对的平衡。天使没有实质的性别，但他们的确可以拥有倾向。在天国发现一点点无伤大雅的暗示可以提高工作效率之后，他们甚至被允许以一个具有明显性别特征的形象示人。但在这之下，其无性的实质依然是不变的。  
近似的，从理论上来讲，恶魔也没有性别。毕竟他们都曾经是天国的一员，因而从基因上来讲并没有什么本质上的区别。然而这仅仅在理论层面成立。事实上，恶魔不仅可以在肉体层面拥有确确实实的性别特征，前提是他们的确有肉体，更进一步的，他们还拥有选择的权力。  
这件事只有亚茨拉斐尔不知道。  
曾经有那么一段时间，很长的一段时间，整个天堂都不知道。直到有一天米迦勒突然发现，恶魔似乎已经长足地占领了一个他们从来没有机会或者勇气探究的领域，并且玩出了不少花样。  
于是他们组织了一次紧急会议。  
也许很难相信，但是事实就是，发明“会议”概念的既不是下面也不是中间，而是天国如假包换的独创。具体到个人的话，是米达伦。有一天，他忽然意识到自己已经厌倦了把上帝的神圣思想挨个传达到每个人脑子里的生活。于是在六个昼夜的苦思后，他向世界宣告了第一条完全由他自己的意志支配的信息:创世以来的第一场会议将于后天早上八点半举行，因为第二天是安息日。  
顺带一提，地狱的集会则更接近于一种有组织但是完全没有立场可言的聚众斗殴。后来克鲁利在这个基础上发明了宗教法庭，以及迪斯科舞厅。前者为他赢得了一次表彰，而后者则让他在下界摇摇欲坠的声誉得到了奇迹般的提高。  
和之前的无数次会议一样，那场紧急会议并没有得出什么有意义的结论。但至少它在全体天使间推行了一个新的共识:在某些层面上，他们曾经的同僚堕落得比他们想象的还要更加彻底。  
不巧的是，没有人通知亚茨拉斐尔。  
有一件事情人类搞错了:天使并没有严格的品级。但话说回来，他们也并不是完全错误。亚茨拉斐尔是个权天使，这是他名义上的职务，清清楚楚、明明白白地写在了天堂人力资源部门的资料里。但从本质上来讲，所有天使的权能都并没有太大的区别。由于人手稀缺，越权执法时常发生。而在那次牵扯到三分之一天国的堕天之后，天堂被迫对人力资源结构进行的大幅度调整成为了压垮天堂权职体系秩序的最后一根稻草。那次仓促的调整可以说是后患无穷，但对于亚茨拉斐尔来说则并不完全是件坏事。  
亚茨拉斐尔讨厌会议。或者说，他讨厌的是天堂的官僚主义。一个有趣的事实是，天堂和地狱几乎同时独立地发明了官僚主义，尽管天堂一向对此矢口否认，而地狱则急于揽下所有功劳。亚茨拉斐尔必须承认，他对那次突如其来的调职颇有不满:与其说是一次合理的人事变动，不如说是借此机会让碍事的人靠边站。但逐渐地，他发现自己的新地位提供了一种便利:没有人会在意像他这样的边缘人物是否有在那些夸夸其谈的漫长会议上确实地出现。他因此名正言顺地缺席了很多次天堂的例行和临时会议。从来没有人发现东门天使亚斯拉斐尔或者亚茨雷斐尔没有到会，就像他们从来没有发现过他的炎剑早就遗失了一样。  
这一次也是如此。当全体上三级天使，或者说全体自认为有资格参加这类高层会议的天使面红耳赤地研究恶魔究竟在以怎样的形式将邪恶渗透进人类的床笫之间时，亚茨拉斐尔正因为一些“绝对神圣的神圣事务”在索多玛进行一次短暂的停留。那时候“协议”尚未达成，甚至距离萌芽都尚有一段距离，因此他只能事事亲力亲为。况且上面已经把击毁索多玛的计划提上了日程，他至少也要赶在天火降临之前再最后享受一次那里的美妙小餐馆。  
他没有把自己的行程告诉克鲁利。首先，就算他是几千年以来身边的唯一一张熟面孔，克鲁利毕竟还是个敌人；更主要的是，这个地方已经不需要更多的邪恶了。哈斯塔之流的脑筋死板的恶魔能想到的无非是引诱男人和男人交媾这种不痛不痒、甚至连最基本的罪恶都算不上的平庸伎俩。但是克鲁利——在为邪恶开疆扩土这方面，克鲁利拥有无与伦比的才华。原因很简单:第一，他有想象力；第二，他喜欢人类。假如他在那里，天知道会发生什么。  
天使不知道的是，克鲁利就在那里。  
就算亚茨拉斐尔在索多玛的大街上遇到了克鲁利，他也不一定能顺利地认出他来。超自然灵体之间一般都通过气场来辨别彼此，但观察气场远远不像说起来那么容易，你必须将注意力高度集中才能看出不同灵体间微妙的区别。因此，自从拥有肉体成为了天堂和地狱的常态，很多天使和恶魔就已经逐渐生疏了这门技巧。更何况，就算在肉体层面，此刻的克鲁利对亚茨拉斐尔也几乎是个陌生人。  
此刻的克鲁利是一个女人。如果要加一个定语的话，是一个美丽的女人。对克鲁利来讲，种族、性别、年龄，这些都不重要。一个用来行走世间的形象最重要的特质就是能为自己带来便利，还有时尚。那时候的世界还没什么时尚可言。但他，或者现在应该说，她，是克鲁利。她永远站在潮流的风口浪尖，否则就一定是坐着或者躺着。时尚就像潮水一样此消彼长，但美丽永远不会过时。假如有一天连美丽都不再受到青睐，那么这个世界大概是真的在走向它的末路了。  
在母系社会的宽阔大路上昂首阔步了一段时间，人类忽然开始盲目地把一切的发展和进步都归功给男人，并且在这样的自我欺瞒中不可救药地越陷越深。等到上边和下边终于意识到差不多应该出手进行干涉的时候，情况已经变得一发不可收拾。在几千年时间里，以男性的形象示人为克鲁利赢得了很多便利，但世界对女性的克鲁利也并不陌生。如果仔细观察，你会发现她同样无处不在。她在法老的宫廷里，在死海的波涛上，但唯独不在亚茨拉斐尔的面前。连克鲁利自己也不清楚为什么。  
但今天亚茨拉斐尔不会在这儿。按照天国的标准，这个城市里已经没什么人值得拯救。罗得一家子自然会有天使负责，这种事从来轮不到亚茨拉斐尔来执行。而其他天使要做的无非就是闭嘴遵守命令，不要质疑罢了。克鲁利突然想到，这也许就是为什么他永远无法恭顺地垂首侍立在上帝的脚下。他是个天生的怀疑派，而世上值得怀疑的事情实在是太多了。他曾经眼睁睁地看着最后一头独角兽在大洪水中无助地嘶鸣。亚当在伊甸园里为它的祖先命名仿佛还是昨天的事情。当时他就盘踞在那棵启示了一切的树上，等待着那个即将永远伴随自己的名字最终降临。第一枚即将熟透的果实正在他的头顶上欢欣地褪去最后一丝青涩。没人说得清楚自那时起究竟发生了什么。  
每当这个时候，克鲁利就会感到异常孤独。  
他本来应该能够预见到，在他漫长的永恒存在中还会有很多这样孤独的时刻。几千年后他没能从庞贝城里救出一个骂骂咧咧的大理石商人，又一个几千年后他也没能阻止一场伪装成重大核泄漏事故的小型天启。但那都是以后的事了。此刻的克鲁利有自己的任务，或者说，是地狱强加于他的任务。就像哈斯塔说的那样，“尽量留存邪恶的种子”。按照他的要求，克鲁利想，既然大家都带着原罪来到这个世界上，那么按理来讲保住一个罪大恶极的恶徒不如保住一个无罪者，或者一个小孩子，毕竟相较而言他们还更有潜力、前途无量。尽管在踏入这座城市那一刻他就已经意识到他无法从天火下庇护任何人，但这样的念头还是不能让地狱知道，否则他自己的毁灭就会比天火更早到来。对克鲁利来讲，毁灭本身其实并不坏，但是绝对不能栽在他们手里，下边和上边都不行。  
这又是一个孤独的时刻。  
说实话，克鲁利对这座城市并没有什么特殊的感情。所有人类的城市都大同小异，只有那些特殊的事物能提醒他自己身处在不同的地域，并且直接衡量了他对这个地方的偏爱程度。而索多玛唯一的供给恰好是他不需要的。克鲁利挺喜欢人类，但是他还没有愚蠢到会对他们，或者他们中的任何一个个体产生进一步欲望的程度。克鲁利不能算是个合格的恶魔，但在硫磺火里浸淫了足够长的时间，他终究还是根深蒂固地拥有一些恶魔的基本特质。有人说恶魔们当初就是因为和人类的女子交合而堕落的，这纯属无稽之谈。一个真正合格的恶魔应该是对人类深恶痛绝的，不过话说回来，他们存在的意义之一就是无差别地痛恨一切。假如可能的话，恶魔会尽一切可能避免和人类产生任何形式的肉体接触。但是比起真正发生的事情，地狱更希望所有人都相信这就是他们原初堕落的真相。  
在和床有关的人类活动中，克鲁利还是更喜欢睡觉。但这并不意味着他没有进行过其他形式的尝试。尽管克鲁拥有引以为豪的诱惑技巧，但是假如被诱惑的对象实在不懂得欣赏这门艺术，那么付诸肉体的确也是一条十分可观而且屡试不爽的捷径。更何况他还拥有地狱方面的支持。虽然天堂并不反对性，但他们同时也提倡禁欲和克己，这就足以为地狱提供又一条将这个本来纯洁无暇的人类行为纳入邪恶疆域的理由了。  
只是今天没有这个必要。   
无论做什么都没有必要了。克鲁利选择女性形象的唯一理由就是可以最大程度地避免不必要的纠葛，节约一些时间。现在时间已经用尽，他多争取来的那一点儿时间也并没有帮上任何忙。他早该想到的。在这个地方，人们所做的无非是把欲望摆在了明面上，而天堂鼓励诚实。按照上面的标准，他们应该得到嘉奖才对，可等待他们的却是天火和上帝的震怒。这就是这场游戏的规则。上帝不掷骰子，祂在玩自己不可言说的游戏。而与其说人类是被迫参加游戏并且永远处于下风的玩家，不如重新思考一下整件事情的本质。可以这样说，无论是谁第一个产生了制作模拟人生或者类似的沙盘游戏的念头，尽管他最终必然会因此下地狱，但他在那一刻已经史无前例地和上帝无限接近了。  
克鲁利不是不能理解上帝。祂不是个暴君，比起人类的暴君祂实在算得上一个温和开明的上位者。但祂绝对是个脾气不好还死脑筋的老古板。也许上帝真的可以造出一块祂自己搬不动的石头然后搬起它，同时让这个事情依然符合逻辑，或者直接用这块石头砸死任何对此抱有异议的人，但是祂做不到让一切都永远按照祂希望的方式平顺地运行。去他的不可言说。祂就是做不到。  
也许上帝也只是个挺可怜的老头子。这样的念头偶尔会在克鲁利脑海的角落里一闪而逝。克鲁利做过不少渎神的事情，有些是自愿的，更多则只是出于工作需要，但至今还没有任何一件比得上这个念头一半严重。规则就是这样。只能由上帝给予他人悲悯，而他人的怜悯对上帝来说则是莫大的侮辱，更何况还是来自地狱的怜悯。  
问题就出在这儿。如果说天堂给克鲁利留下了什么根深蒂固的烙印，那么就是，他会怜悯。克鲁利对这座城市确实没有什么特殊的感情，但当他在夕阳中最后一次回头望向它的城池和人民时，那股恶疾般的怜悯依然不受控制地在他的胸中升腾。  
看在撒旦的份上。他讥讽地想。谁也来怜悯怜悯我吧。  
在喝下第三杯发酵海藻鸡尾酒后，亚茨拉斐尔注意到一个留着红色鬈发的女人牵着一匹不同寻常的高头大马匆匆地穿过暮色中的街道，马蹄在石板路上溅出火星，又在阴影中稍纵即逝。他没有费神去观察她的气场。战争已成定式。只不过这次是天国向部分人类的单方面宣战，并且早已做好了在战书到达敌方手中之前就燃起战火的准备。最终的毁灭何时降临不过取决于上面什么时候能派出人手做最后一次清查。既然上帝已经决定将这里和蛾摩拉定性为罪恶之城，那么天国神圣的惩罚迟早都会降临。没有可能避免。也许软心肠的老亚伯拉罕又会去向祂老人家求情，假如能找出多少个义人就放过这座城之类的。这应该能给他们多少争取一点儿时间。可是有什么用呢？因为这里本来就没有罪恶，至少并不比别处的多，只不过是上帝一时还不能接受人类超出自己预想的行为，打算以儆效尤罢了。  
如果说自大洪水之后全知全能的上帝又学会了什么，那就是对于人类，树立一个残酷的例子比赶尽杀绝要远远有用得多。那时候亚茨拉斐尔还以为这样的规则会仅仅存在于罪恶的领域中。但是如果再过几千年，他就会发现上帝哪怕是对自己的亲生儿子也毫不例外。与此同时，天边的彩虹依然伫立而且闪耀。  
亚茨拉斐尔把第四杯酒一饮而尽。是时候离开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇可以说是俺这辈子搞的第一篇同人……?现在想想还蛮有纪念意义的，记一笔ww


End file.
